Pain and Pressure
by BumpSetSpike2014
Summary: Bella Swan has lived her life losing her sister in a car crash. Her once clean mom had turn to a druggie , and with all of the pressure she is dealing with she had done the unspeakables. Enter Jasper Hale, a boy that could make or break Bella's life......
1. Gone

**Prologue: Gone. **

"Bella? Are you here? I need you to watch your sister." My mom called, walking though my bedroom door. I stood up and walked to my baby sister, (well not really _baby_, but my little sister) Rebekauh's, room. She was sitting on her bunk bed listening to Hannah Montana singing some song about perfection or something like that. I groaned and climbed on top of her bed.

"Bek, I am watching you for a while. What do you want to do?" I asked, trying to be the nice sister.

Rebekauh looked at me with her deep green eyes, those eyes were the prettiest things about her. The rest of her complimented her eyes. her light, long, blonde hair fell to her mid-back and, even though she was 10, she had caramel highlights. She wasn't very tall, average actually, and she was pretty quite. Its no wonder she rules Rose Elementary School.

"Bells, I want to get some ice cream." She asked quietly. That's another thing, she can eat whatever she wants and wont get fat. I'm not going to say I'm not jealous, but she is like a perfect model.

"Sure, sis. Let me grab my keys." I said, and we hopped down the bed.

***

In 10 minutes, we got to Ben and Jerry's and ordered our ice cream. Bekauh got plain vanilla and I got Cherry Garcia. She sat down and I followed her led. She goes to Ben and Jerry's because that's the popular crew hung. That includes my popular group, from Thorton High. I heard a ding and instinctively turned my head to the door. There stood Madelyn McMorgan and the others in her posse. When she spotted my with Rebekauh, she smiled and waved. Out from behind her came Daniela McMorgan and then the replica of Madelyn's posse. Actually, its everyone in her posse's sister. They came and sat by us.

"Hey B. What new?" Mandy Dominguez asked.

"Nothing, and you Mandy?"

"Connor asked me out!" She said, gleefully. I smiled, and congratulated her. The rest of the conversation consisted of the dance on Friday and what we all would wear and such, till I got a text from my mom saying I have to go home.

"Bye guys! See you tomorrow!" I yelled as we got back in my old Ford. Rebekauh was texting on her phone as I backed up. We got to the 1st crossroads and stopped. When the light turned green, I slowly crossed the intersection, when a car came toward us at 50 miles per hour. It slammed into the passenger seat and a piece of glass hit me in the eye. Both of us fell out of the car and hit the cement hard. I was falling out of consciousness and everything went black. I touched my head and felt a wet, sticky substance at my head. When I examined my hand, I saw the blood covering my head and that was to much to handle. I fell in to a pit of darkness.

A day later, I awoke to my mom crying and doctors surrounding me.

"Mom?" I whispered hoarsely. I was scared, and I wasn't going to deny it.

"Isabella? My baby!" she flew toward me, crying harder than before.

"Mom, I'm fine. Where's Bekauh?" I asked, wanting to my little sister. My mom looked at me with pain in her eyes, and the tears fell fast and hard.

"Is-a-bell-a," she sobbed, " Bekauh is…is…is…dead." That was it. Those gorgeous green eyes, beautiful blond hair, her small, cute smile, my sister. Gone. All because of three oh-so-small but huge words. "Bekauh is dead."

Bekauh is Dead. Those words would haunt me for the rest of my life.


	2. You Are Now Leaving

**a/n: Just and FYI. I remade over chapter 1 and changed some things in the prologue sooo if your wondering why everything is so wired, that's the reason. Thanks.**

**...**

**Chapter 1: You Are Now Leaving…The Disaster I call My Life. **

"I don't understand. Why are you moving? Seriously, I need to know. I _am_ your best friend!" Kimmi Harrison yelled as we walked out of Pac Sun. I sighed. It was hard enough to move away, even if I was moving in with my dad, but moving from Kimmi? It hurt to think about it.

"My mom has been sent to rehab, _again_ and this time I have to make a choice. Either move in with my dad, or go up for adoption." Like hell was I going up for adoption. I am 16 for goodness sakes! I have family so, why should I go with someone I didn't even know?

"Well, I guess moving with your dad _would _be better. But still, I cant believe you are moving. Where is it again? Spoons?" She asked.

"No, silly. Its Forks." We laughed. It felt good to laugh. During the past few months, nothing in my life had been funny. I had lost my sister to a drunk driving accident, my mom turned into a substance abuser (aka, druggie) and I had been kicked out of the popular group. Not to mention the nasty habit I picked up, around the death of my sister. It was freeing, and I loved it.

"When?" She slurped up her smoothie loudly.

"Sunday." She dropped her smoothie. Luckily it was in the trash, but still.

"Excuse me? Did you just say, _Sunday_? As in May 24th? As in _MY BIRTHDAY_?" she screamed. People were starting to stare, what with all the yelling and screaming she was doing.

"Uhh, about that…." I trailed off. Off in the distance, I spotted Madelyn McMorgan and the crew I once was tight with. By the look of it, they had spotted me too. Mandy and Kelly waved secretively, and I smiled. Madelyn looked at me, then back at them, said something, and they laughed. I lowered my eyes, to keep from crying. It just wasn't fair. My sister _died_ , and I got kicked out! I did nothing wrong. Kimmi looked at me, and then saw my line of sight. She glared at the laughing blondes, and they just laughed some more.

"Bella? I think we should talk somewhere else." She said quietly, trying to comfort me.

"I think I need to go." I said abruptly. I stood up quickly, and ran off. "Uf!" I groaned as I ran into Chad Carrington, the skater superstar, and my crush.

"Sorry." I blushed. I had a tendency to run into people.

"No worries." He smiled his perfect smile. I could have melted right then and there.

"Well…I gotta go pack." Oops. I wasn't supposed to say that. Nobody was supposed to know I was leaving. Crap.

"Packing? Are you going on a trip?" He asked. He wasn't the brightest light bulb in the bunch, but his looks made up for that.

"No, she's moving." Kimmi had now appeared at my side. He looked at me with his big brown eyes.

"When?" Did I hear regret?

"Sunday." His eyes got wide.

"Like tomorrow?"

"Yeah, tomorrow."

"Then you'll be needing this." he handed me a piece of paper. He winked and waved good-bye and we watched him jog off.

"Did Chad just give you his number?" I could tell Kimmi was about to faint.

I opened the piece of paper and smiled. "I believe he just did."

***

I wasn't leaving California in style. In fact only one (or if you count my social service agent, two) people came. Kimmi, and Rosa.

"Ok, girly. You ready to go to your father?" Rosa asked. I know she was trying to help, but I wasn't 6.

"Yeah, I fine." Only I wasn't. This wasn't the biggest change in my life, no that was the death of my sister. This was the most nerve-wracking one though. I haven't seen my father, Charlie Swan, in over 10 years. I doubt he would even recognize me. Or me recognize him either.

"B, calm down. Your father is a far better guardian than your mom, and he is a police officer. You have nothing to freak out about." Kimmi said, soothing me. Ok so she had a point. My father doesn't do drugs, and drinks occasionally. And he is in the police force. But that's not exactly what I'm afraid of. I'm afraid that my new school, Forks High, wont accept me. Normal fear, right? I guess so. I am just, I don't know, _apprehensive_ about moving. Its true, moving does give you freedom over your life, but after Madelyn's shunning, well I am more reserved than I was.

"Flight 11796, now leaving for Seattle, Washington. Gate 3C." A high voice called through the loudspeakers. I gave Rosa a hug and thanked her for the help she had given me for the last few months. Then I turned to Kimmi, who was tearing up. I grabbed her and hugged her like crazy. She was the main reason I was sane for the last couple of months. I couldn't just leave her, but I had no other choice.

"B!" Kimmi called, as I ran through security. "Remember, call me with all the hottest gossip!" I smiled and nodded. As I flew past security guards, I could hear the gate closing. I got there right in time. I found my seat fairly quickly, and luckily, nobody seemed to be sitting in the other seat next to me. In a few moments, I started to hear the flight attendant start her safety speech. I felt a tap on my shoulders, and looked up.

"Hi, I'm Jasper, would you be so kindest to move your things from my seat."


	3. The Devil Wears Cowboy Boots

**Chapter 2: The Devil Wears Cowboy Boots.**

"Hi, I'm Jasper, would you be so kindest to move your things from my seat?"

Crap. And I thought I was lucky too. I got a whole 3 hour flight to Seattle, by myself and then he had to come up from nowhere and steal my luck. Although, he was pretty cute. He had long, shaggy brown hair, deep topaz eyes, and he was an inch or two taller than I was as well. I could tell he wasn't from Malibu or any of the surrounding areas, because he was wearing full on rodeo clothes. Maybe it was the popular girly girl in me, but I definitely didn't think cowboy boots were in, or even cool anymore.

"Sure." I stifled a giggled, as I saw his feet.

"Thanks. And you are?" Jasper prompted.

"Bella Swan." I said politely and opened my magazine. I turned to my favorite section, the "Who wore it better?" one. I loved seeing the ridiculous outfits people wear.

"Bella Swan. Well, then. Where are you going?" I rolled my eyes. Is he for real? Can't he tell that I'm reading?

"Washington. Where else would I be going?" I used my snotty popular voice, because, quite frankly, I could care less about his feelings. I didn't even know the dude!

"Hah. We have a jokester on our hands. How old are you?"

"Wait—Are you _stalking_ me?" I gasped. Maybe Madelyn had put him up to this. It wouldn't be the 1st time.

"No. I'm just trying to be polite. Jeez. Its all the same with you Malibu girls!" he yelled exasperated.

"Hah! You _are_ stalking me! Then how else would you know I lived in Malibu? And another thing. I am _nothing_ like those Malibu girls. Get that one thing straight. _Nothing_. Because if I was, I wouldn't be the social outcast I am all because my sister was killed, and I would be flirting you!" I yelled. I stood up, grabbing my things, in search of a new seat. Of course, I couldn't hold the tears; they came to fast. The flight attendant asked me to go to my assigned seat, and I didn't argue. I slowly slunk back into my seat, praying he wouldn't speak. Unfortunately, nobody heard me.

"Look, I'm sorry. I guess I was just to fed up will California, and especially Malibu." He apologized. Ok, so that was nice. But how many ties do I have to take excuses before I can quit? I sat in silence, trying to not listen to him. Eventually, after he reasoned I wasn't going to speak anytime soon, shut up. Luckily, I was so tired that I fell asleep fast.

***

"Bella?" a small, quite voice said.

"Yeah, its Bella." I said, curious. It was dark, but it wasn't that freaky kind of dark. It was calming, like a bedroom.

"I miss you." I heard her—I think it was a her—say. Suddenly it clicked. _Rebekauh_.

"Bekauh?" I asked, tears forming in my eyes.

"I am scared." She said, her voice wobbling. I was scared to. I didn't know why I was here.

"Its ok, I'm here." I reassured her, trying to be the bigger sister that I was.

"No, Mommy. I am scared for Mommy. Why is she doing this stuff?"

"Mommy misses you a lot. She is just in denial." I said, because that was I the reason I came up with.

"Mom isn't in denial. She wants to be dead. She wants to be with me." Bekauh said, tears trickling down her cheek. I couldn't speak. This wasn't happening my mom wasn't trying to kill herself, was she? She knew I love her right? Is it not enough?

"Bella! I'm falling!" Bekauh yelled, but again, I was to late. I couldn't grab her in time. I fell to my knees, bawling hard. My mom was suicidal, my sister was gone forever. And who's life was in ruins? Mine.

***

"Bella! Wake up!" I awoke shaking with fits of tears. Jasper was staring at me, anxious to see me conscious. Even though I don't like this dude, I must have freaked him out bad.

"Get…you…hands…off…me!" I said through gritted teeth, so only he would hear. He let go, and I fell hard on the floor. I stood up and brushed myself off.

"Miss, I would like to ask you to remain in your seat, because we have landed." The same flight attendant with whom I'd dealt with earlier said. I grumbled and plopped in my seat. As I waited for the apology, I heard the ding and the release of the door. Moments later, everyone was getting off the plain. I sighed and collected my things. I fought my way through the crowds, and found the bathroom. There, I brushed my hair and my teeth. After I was all clean, I went off to baggage claim and saw my father looking for me. I smiled and relaxed. He was still the same old Charlie. I slowly walked to the door, and my dad engulfed me in a huge hug.

"Good to see you Bells." He said, his mustache tickling my nose.

"You too dad." I said, finally feeling at peace with myself. I was safe, and warm and I had love. Nothing to worry about right?

**Wrong.**


	4. Hopeless Letter 1

**Chapter 3: Hopeless Letters. **

Dear Kimmi,

I guess I should start my letters stating the obvious. I MISS YOU. It's not the same with out you. I woke up this morning, fully expecting to either see the ocean or sun. Guess what I saw? An ocean…of green!!! And rain. Lots of that. Like if-it-ever-stops-raining-I'll-cry type rain. Anyway, I'm sure you want to hear about other, more_ interesting _news pertaining to a certain gender. So far, I have met one boy and he was a trip. His name is Jasper, and there were many things that disturbed me.

He had no idea how to dress. He had, like, cowboy get up, including _cowboy boots!_ How lame.

He was a rude-o. Hey said that all Malibu girls are the same. That I completely blew up on. To the point of bawling out. Then I stomped away, only to get yelled at by a flight attendant. It wasn't pretty.

This jasper dude had also witnessed my mental breakdown. I fell asleep and my sister came up. That dream scared me so much, a fell one floor crying my eyes out, and lo and behold, who is above me? Jasper.

He was touching me. _Touching_ me. I was so mad, and he didn't even apologize. Uggg, luckily, I never have to set my eyes on the sorry likes of him again.

So that was the amazing plane ride here. It's gross and wet, and I can't do anything here. Ok, so that's a complete lie, because I can do things here. More than I could do in Malibu. But it's so dinky. It doesn't actually have a mall, so I have to get my dad to drive me to the mall, only since I don't have any friends, it won't matter. **Sigh**. Well, how is glamorous Malibu? Any updates? What's up with Madelyn? Please tell me you're at least enjoying summer. Please! Well, I got to scoot, my dad said dinner was ready, and I'm scared to know what it is. Sooo bye girlie!

With much love,

**Bells…**


End file.
